


Pull over. I'll drive for a while.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Drunk Cormoran Strike, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Invitation, Love Confessions, Relationship Advice, pull over I'll drive for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #1 for the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' - writing challenge"Hope you like it :)





	Pull over. I'll drive for a while.

It was late and a cold autumn day when Strike woke up. It took him some time to remember what happened the day before and where he was. He looked at the things surrounding him. A simple room, small bed, his bag in a corner, clothes on a chair, curtains halfway closed. They have had dinner the night before and too much to drink. He remembered Robin getting him back, smiling when he talked some rubbish to her. Oh gosh... He felt sick and stayed where he was, his hand running over his eyes and pushing a few strands of hair back. Why were they here? Oh yes, the anniversary, he remembered. The anniversary of his Uncle Ted and Aunt Joan. They had invited him including a plus one. Obviously, he had asked Robin to join him. It had been a great feast and he had way too much to drink. Outside he could hear someone walking down the corridor. He and Robin had stayed at his Uncle’s place while others got a hotel room in the nearby village. He could hear his Uncle and Aunt downstairs, preparing breakfast. Slowly he got up. His head was throbbing and he felt sick. On the nightstand he found a note, some pills and a glass of water.

_Thought you might need those. Robin x_

He smiled and took one while drinking the still cool water. He felt a bit better after drinking the water and after putting on his leg, he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. After his shower he felt immediately better and headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Robin and his aunt and uncle where already having breakfast. 

“Good morning Cormoran”, Ted said.

“Morning”, he grumbled and sank beside Robin on the small bench.

“Tea dear?”, Aunt Joan asked and put a fresh cuppa in front of him.

“Thanks”, he mumbled and took a sip. 

It tasted horrible and Robin could see the disgust in his face and tried not to laugh. He could see the smile on her face though and it made him smile as well. Joan nudged her man at the arm and he smiled at her, nodding slightly. Apparently Cormoran had finally found the right girl, Joan thought happily for him. 

“Do you want some breakfast love?”, she asked smiling and he shook his head.

“No, thanks.”

“You should eat something”, Robin said and looked at him. 

“I’m not very hungry”, he simply said and stood up to head out to smoke. 

Robin continued her breakfast and let him be. She suspected him to be like this because of last night. But then she also wasn’t sure. Did he even remember what had happen last night? Robin tried not to think about it and concentrated on his aunt and uncle who happily chatted with her. Strike lit up a cigarette, one hand in his pockets, and looked at the wild nature. It was beautiful here and he was happy that he had accepted the invitation. It had been good for them, the few days here. He had seen how Robin had flourished in the arms of his caring aunt. She had been beautiful last night, he remembered while looking at the fields nearby. She had worn a tight black dress, the one she had also wore while they were at Roper Chard’s party. She had done her hair up and a few strands had fallen down, fire red lipstick and a decent make-up. She had looked stunning and he had told her so after a few drinks. He still remembered her blush and looking down at her hands. Another memory suddenly hit him. Shit! He had made a move on her. He remembered that he had watched her during this evening. He had way too much to drink and when she had gotten him home and upstairs. Strike closed his eyes for a moment and remembered...

_Robin had guided him upstairs. He mumbled something but she couldn’t quite catch what he said. She finally managed to get him to his room but he still clung to her._

_“Come on, off to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning.”_

_“Don’t leave”, he mumbled and hugged her, burying his nose in her neck._

_“_ _Cormoran_ _, you’re drunk”, she had mumbled and had softly shoved him away._

_“I know”, he had said and had touched her face softly with his fingertips._

_Her breath had hitched and her skin burned like fire, where he had touched her. He could feel the slight change and had stepped closer. Robin didn’t step back._

_“You’re so beautiful”, he had mumbled and had waited._

_“_ _Cormoran_ _I... It’s late”, she said evasive, but he knew better._

_Without thinking, he had leaned down and had pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she had responded. She had fisted her hands in his shirt and had pulled him closer to deepen their kiss before she had shoved him away and had left hurriedly._

“Fuck!”, he grumbled and massaged his temple with his hand. 

How could he be so stupid? He could kick himself for being this stupid and risking everything over a kiss. Goddamn! Angry he smoked his cigarette and after he calmed down a bit, he got inside again. Joan and Robin where cleaning the dishes while he heard Uncle Ted coming down the corridor and towards him.

“You alright Corm? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine”, he waved the comment of his uncle aside. 

“Want to help me in the garden?”

“I... I need to talk to Robin for a moment”, Cormoran said and headed to the kitchen. 

Unsure what to do and if he should really talk to her about last night, he stood by the door and looked at her. She chatted with his aunt and put the dishes away when she looked up. Her eyes found his and she blushed heavily before looking away and continuing her task again. Strike decided to let it be and followed Uncle Ted into the old and warped hut.

“What is it boy? You seem confused”, Ted said when he looked closer at his nephew.

“I’m not quite sure”, he confessed then.

He knew he could trust his uncle with this. Cormoran helped him get some flower pots from the upper shelf and decided to tell him about Robin and last night.

“I think I fucked up things with Robin”, he mumbled. 

“Why do you think that? You two look quite happy to me”, Ted said smiling.

“We are not together”, Cormoran said and his uncle startled.

“Oh... But I thought you two are. It looked like it.”

“No. I... I like her very much but... I think last night, I took it a step too far.”

“What did you do? I’m sure she wouldn’t be this calm beside you if she mind terribly.”

“I kissed her and... I... I think I love her Uncle Ted. I truly do but I’m afraid she won’t want me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I’m older than she and I can’t give her anything”, he mumbled disappointed. 

“If she loves you, she won’t mind these things. And believe me, I think she does. The way she looks at you and smiles at you. It’s obvious Corm.”

“Do you think?”

“I think you two should get going and talk about it and maybe spend the weekend together”, Ted said and winked at him. 

“What if she says no? What if I lose her, not even like this but also as partner? I’m not sure I can’t do this without her...”

“If she does”, Uncle Ted said and looked at him. “You’ll find a way to go on. You always do. But for now, just think about how it’ll be if she says yes and all is going to be well between you two.”

“Alright”, Cormoran said. “Thanks.”

He headed outside again and smoked another fag while thinking about how to do this. He headed inside after a while and looked for Robin. She was upstairs and putting her clothes in her small suitcase. He knocked and stepped in. 

“Hi”, he mumbled and scrutinized her. 

“Hi”, she said and smiled softly. 

She didn’t seem angry or afraid. She was calm and polite and beautiful like usual. 

“I’m sorry”, he then said. 

“For what?”, the young woman wanted to know.

“For the kiss. It was inappropriate. It won’t happen again.”

Robin was startled. She hadn’t expected him to remember after all the beer last night. She blushed and continued to pack to avoid his look.

“If you want, we can leave right after lunch”, he said. 

“Sure, sounds good”, Robin mumbled and turned to him once more just when he was leaving. 

“Cormoran!”

“Yes?”, he turned around once more. 

“Don’t be sorry”, she simply said and smiled a little. 

What? He looked at her but Robin just smiled and continued with packing. He made his way downstairs again. Immediately his aunt and uncle saw, that he was happier again.

After a delicious lunch it was time for them to head home. Aunt Joan and Uncle Ted said their goodbyes and hugged both of them.

“It was so lovely to see you both”, Joan said and kissed Robin on the cheek.

“Thank you so much for the invitation”, Robin said and they headed to the BMW.

Robin had offered to drive so he sank into the passenger seat and they drove off to London. Traffic was hell since it was Friday so Robin had to drive slowly and concentrated a lot. Cormoran instead was deep in his thoughts and watched her carefully. He could see that she was tired. He put a hand on her leg and she startled. 

“What is it?”, she asked, also deep in her thoughts. 

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Robin obeyed and stopped at the next petrol station and got out. The fresh air cleared her head and she felt happy that they could leave the tightness of the car for a moment. He could feel that something was wrong. He got to the other side of the BMW and beside her.

“Robin, are you alright?”, he softly touched her arm she had slung around herself and nodded.

“I’m fine”, she said but he didn’t believe her. 

“Tell me”, he demanded. “Is it the kiss? I told you I’m sorry and it won’t happen again. I value our friendship. I don’t want to lose you over a stupid mistake.”

“So it was a mistake for you?”, she said and turned around.

Robin had tears in her eyes and looked him straight in his blue eyes. He could see her feelings in them. All spread out in front of him.

“I told you, I didn’t want to lose you over it and I thought you wouldn’t like it so I...”, he stopped when Robin stepped closer and rested her hand on his cheek. 

“It wasn’t a mistake for me”, she said and then softly pressed a kiss to his full lips.

When she let go, he stunned looked at her before he kissed her back. Passionate, pulling her against him. It was perfect. Robin had her hands fisted in his shirt and hungrily kissed him while his hands rested on her hips. She moved and shoved him against the car. 

“Whoa... Robin. Wait”, he mumbled when she let go of his lips for a moment.

“I wanted this for so long”, she mumbled.

“You do?”

“Yes, you idiot”, she teased him. “I love you, can’t you see?”

He believed her. Happiness was the only thing he felt at the moment. He kissed her again.

“Come on, let’s get home”, Strike then mumbled and let go of her. 

Cormoran got into the driver’s seat and got them home to London. Robin sat beside him, now and then looking at her partner. In this moment, everything seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the challenge-points if you want to know what's going to come up next :) 
> 
> http://czary-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/182801651046/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
